Harmony Carerra
Harmony Carerra (August 2nd, 1981) was born in Shadow Valley California. When she was 18 years old she joined the Shadow Valley Police Department. She was promoted to Detective in 2001 where she was assigned with her partner- Elric Amore. She was named Chief of Police in 2004 after the retirement of the next in line for the Chief Of Police after a shootout at the Gas Station in Shadow Valley. Early Life Harmony Carrera was born in Shadoow Valley. She and her sister Journey Carerra were raised in town. Growing up Harmony was good friends with Corvette Cruz. Harmony joined the police force at 18 years old. She was partnered with Elric Amore under Chief Carlos Cruz, the father of her best friend, Corvette. She became a Detective in 2001. She and Elric worked together to solve many crimes. The Shootout In 2004 Shawn Grables and Kyle Norton robbed Desh Gas Station. The police were called to the scene. Chief Carlos Cruz was the first to sustain injuries -- he was shot twice by Mr. Grables. He later died from his injuries. Afterwards, Harmony's partner Elric was shot in the arm. It was then that Elric told his daughter, Electra Amore to call the resuce squad. Sgt. James Joy then told Harmony that he would draw fire, and she could fire on them. Harmony refused, telling him that it was suicide. But James Joy only told her to tell his wife he loved her. He then drew fire, and was killed on the scene. This allowed Harmony to shoot and kill Shawn Grables, and gravely injure Kyle Norton. The shootout was over, but it was too late to save Chief Cruz. Elric's injuries were too bad for him to become the next Chief of Police, and so Harmony was named Chief of Police at just 23 years of age. Chief Of Police The Shadow Valley Police Department suffered a severe loss of manpower after the shootout at Desh Gas Station. There were only three cops remaining on the force afterwards -- herself, Electra Amore and her partner Adam Sutton. As Chief of Police, Chief Carrera helped to keep peace and order in Shadow Valley. This proved difficult in part due to notorious crime lord Roman Nicolescu. However, she managed to maintain order fairly well up until 2009 when the Shadow Valley Slayer killed 27 people. Shadow Valley Slayer During the Investigation of the Shadow Valley Slayer, Chief Carrera assisted investigators in discovering her identity -- Lilith Winchester a.k.a. Kimberly Sanchez. The investigation began in April 6th, after the deaths of Andrew Merchant and his family, Terrrance Evans and his daughter Traci Evans and John Price and his wife Destiny Price. The investigation concluded on June 17th, 2009 with the arrest of Lilith Winchester and her Aunt, Lila Oakes. Later Life Harmony was invited to join an FBI taskforce but turned them down in order to stay in Shadow Valley. She remained Chief of Police until her death. She and Envy Joy date, and eventually move in together. Envy got artificially inseminated, and the two have a daughter -- Kendall Carerra. The two married as soon as it was legal to do so in the State of California. Personal Harmony Carrera and Envy Joy started dating in 2006. The two are very much in love. She kept her private life a secret until 2009, when her subordinates discovered that she was seeing a woman. This caused a contraversy in town, as her subordinate was homophobic. She also had a short-lived relationship with Dawn Wright Quotes "I personally have nothing against gays or lesbians. I can assure you that. Mr. Williamson seems to think so because I've not suspended Adam Sutton. However, with the ongoing murder investigations there is not much we can do. We're critically understaffed as it is. I need at least three more officers if not more than that. It's just not enough." "There aren't many records on Mr. Harvelle to begin with. Someone wanted him to disappear. But it appears as if, at least as of 1970, that Orlando had no other children." Category:Characters Category:MISTX2 Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Chiefs of Police Category:Female Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:MISTX0